Weird Behavior
by Kiyare
Summary: Sync is behaving weird
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to make a fanfic tion for these two.

They need more love.

Why did they need to die…. ;.;

* * *

><p>When I found out that Sync was a replica of Ion she wasn't shocked. Even though I was like this I knew that the original Ion was dead a long time already. I desperately tried to prove myself wrong but seeing a new "Ion" at Anise's side crumbled my new found confidence. I needed to accept it. Ion is dead. Nothing could change that.<p>

After my discovery of Sync's identity it was awkward around them. They didn't argue anymore or talk. The other Generals knew why and also kept their mouth shut. They didn't look each other in the eye anymore. Everybody felt sad.

The tension was unbearable and that's why Van gave all the Generals a free day. I appreciated Van's thoughtfulness and decided to take off for my room. On her way here she thought about Ion and her naivety. She should think more about her actions. She shouldn't get jealous about another Ion.

I sighed and entered my room. It was pitch black. That was weird I thought I left the curtains open. Suddenly two arms are embracing me and pulled me against another body. "W-wha? Let go!" I trashed around in that persons arm. "

A pair of cold lips touched my ear and whispered "Shh Arietta it is only me." I froze and faced the attacker with a surprised look. "Sync! What are you doing!" He only smiled against me and let his lips wander down to my neck where he lick and bit it. I was surprised and held in a moan. One of his hands were wandering down skirt before suddenly a growl could be heard. My liger friend came crashing through the window and was now growling dangerously at Sync. "Aww the fun is already over… I need to leave now before he bites me." He kissed the back of my neck and disappeared.

I didn't know what just happened and just stood there surprised. I felt tired and exhausted and just let myself fall down on the rug on the ground. I hugged one of the pillows and my liger friend laid down next to me. The warmth slowly lulled me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

What will Sync do now?

Read and find out

*smirk*

* * *

><p>I slowly opened up my eyes and pulled myself up from the rug or it was one when I noticed that I was now sitting on a bed. I wondered how I got from my rug to here but my train of thoughts were interrupted by the opening sound of the door. I faced the direction of the sound and found Sync casually walking in. He looked at me smiled cheerfully at me. I saw him walking up to and I had a bad feeling about this so I put my blanket up and created a little wall. He was surprised but smirked. He lifted my chin with his index finger and forcefully pulled it up. He kissed the bridge of my nose and then with little force he pushed me down the bed. "Arietta your liger was a harsh opponent but so that I have y fun he needed to be unconscious for awhile." He casually said.<p>

I had a hard time registering what he said. From one day he is ignoring me and the next he is making advances at me. I closed my eyes in confusion and winced of the feeling that a headache might come soon. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was only one inch away from my face and like a reflex the palm of my hand made contact with his face to stop his advances. He removed my hand and licked my finger. His skillful tongue wandered from my hand down to my arm and he made me moan quite easily.

His lips are now on my neck and he bites on my skin and my voice was getting more louder. It was embarrassing how easily he could make me feel it. He removed his lips but then immediately targeted my lips. His soft warm lips were pressed against mine softly and his tongue was prying open my lips and was pressed against my teeth like he was asking me for permission. Of course I kept my teeth tightly together and I could see that he was getting irritated.

Suddenly I could feel a warm hand moving up my jacket and I yelped in surprise. His tongue now moved between my teeth and into my mouth. It was moving and feeling every place in my mouth. He removed it now and our mouths were connected by a string of saliva. He licked it up and his hands began to move again to lift up my jacket. Suddenly a crash could be heard and there was a hole in the wall and through it my monster friends were walking through it. Especially my Liger friend was emitting a frightening aura.

"Whoops.. Your Liger friend woke up from his slumber. What a shame.. Right when I was moving to the good part." I blushed deeply and he laughed. He gave me quick kiss and ran out of the room quickly. My Liger friend followed him with a roar and a horde of other monsters. I was relieved that my friends came crashing through the door because I wouldn't have known what he would have done a second later. One of my friends carried me back to my room and on my way I tried erasing everything that just happened.


End file.
